A known way of connecting electrical power transport cables to each other makes use of terminals each comprising a tubular body having an end with an outside thread and provided with a blind transverse slot whose bottom constitutes a cradle arranged to receive superposed electric wires which may pass therethrough, or not.
A hollow stopper provided with an internal cylindrical pusher is screwed onto the threaded end of the tubular body.
The pusher serves to press together and thus to electrically interconnect the bare or stripped wires which are stacked in the slot between the bottom of the cradle and the pusher.
In order to electrically connect ordinary wires whose cores are covered with one or more layers of insulation, said layers must be removed from the zones of the wires which are to be received in the terminal.
The insulating layers must be removed with care in order to avoid damaging the conducting core, particularly when the core is constituted by multiple strands. Such removal is difficult to perform when the connection is to be made in the form of a tap on a wire which it is undesirable to cut in two.
Stripping the core of the wire to enable it to be connected in a terminal also suffers from the drawback of increasing the risk of inadvertent contact between said wire and apparatus or a person, in particular by virtue of the wire escaping from the terminal due to the terminal being loosened in untimely manner.